Capturing Situations
by FariyFlare
Summary: This going to be a bunch of different one-shots where each character from the show will cupture Danny with the oh so feared Fenton Thermos whether on accidentally or on purpose. Come and join us to find out what will happen to our beloved hero.


Jack was down in the lab tinkering around with the believed to be broken Fenton Thermos. "Why can't I get this thing working?" he asked himself as he looked the device over, "I did everything I could think of, but the darn thing still won't work!" Just then a strange sound came out of nowhere causing the fudge loving ghost hunter to look around for the souce of the noise, "Who's there?" When there was no reply, he then jumped to what he believed it was, "I bet it was a ghost! That spook messed with the wrong family!" But without him realizing, he had pressed down on the cupture button on the thermos.

At the same time, Danny was coming down from the ceiling to send some ghosts he had captured back to the Ghost Zone. To get his father's attention away from the area with the portal, he caused some boxes to fall to get the man's attention. It may have not been the smartest of moves, but at least it worked. But to his demise, the Halfa had came down right in the same spot that his father had activated the thermos without realizing. So not expecting the sudden attack, Danny did not have time to fight against the pull and cried out in surprise as he was pulled into the same type of thermos he uses to capture ghost.

Hearing the cry of surprise, Jack beamed brightly believing that it was a cry of fear from the ghost he just scared away. "Yes! I, Jack Fenton, had jusr scared away the ghost that was trying to frighten this household!" He then lefted his figure off of the cupture button canceling the beam of light coming from it just before he turned to look at it. He looked at the thermos and glared it as if he believed that was the way to get to get it working, "Now if only I was able to get this blasted thing working."

"Jack, cookies!" Maddie called down from the kitchen.

Jack beamed brightly once again as he sat the thermos down onto the table and raced upstairs like a little kid to get some cookies. But unknown to him, there was a ghost in said thermos unamused with what had just happened.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Danny sat inside a black room with light coming from nowhere crossed legged, with his arms crossed and with a scowl on his face. "I can't believe that just happened! The one time that Dad manages to aim perfectly and capture a ghost with no help is when he isn't even paying attention to what he is doing!" He then buried his head in his hands, "This is so embarrassing!"

Taking his head out of his hands, he took out his phone and glared at it in disapproval. On the screen in the top corner showed that he had no cell single, "Great, now I have no way of calling for help to get out of this stupid thing! I just hope that Sam and Tucker will come looking for me." He then turned his attention to thing that brought him to the lab in the first place and smirked as he put it in his hand, "A thermos within a thermos. Who would of thought. So does this mean that the ghost that are trapped in this thermos are trapped in two thermoses at the same time? Or is it they are trapped in one thermos and if they escape they will be trapped within another thermos?"

He then turned his attention away from the thermos in his hand to glare at the  
he unseen walls of the thermos he was trapped in, "Now to find a way to get out of the thermos I'm trapped in."

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

"Do you really think he would be down here?" Tucker asked as he and Sam descended the stairs down to the Fenton Lab.

"It was the place he said he would be heading to before we planed to go to movies," Sam pointed out as she stepped onto the floor of the lab.

"But that was hours ago!" Tucker stated as he threw his hands up into the air for emphasis, "So he may had gotten distracted with another ghost that is trying to cause trouble for this town."

"Yes, but he would of called us if something had came up for we won't have to stand around waiting for him," the goth countered as she scanned the room.

"Hey, isn't that a Fenton Thermos?" Tucker pointed out as he rushed over to it and picked said thermos up to look it over, "Do you think Danny's folks still think that it doesn't work?"

"Knowing them, yes," Sam answered as if it was common knowledge as she took the thermos away from the techno-geek, "And it is also our job to make sure that they didn't break what was already working.

Sam took the cover off the thermos, pointed towards the opposing wall and accidentally pressed the release button instead of the cupture button. A blue beam shoot out of the thermos, but what came out of it took them by surprise. Danny came flying out of it and landed on the ground to stretched. "Danny?!" Both Sam and Tucker cried out in surprised, they were not expecting their best friend to come flying out of it.

"How did you get trapped inside of it?" Tucker asked once he was able to shake off some of his surprise.

"This is kind of embarrassing, but... my dad kind of... um... trapped me..." Danny answered not sounding pleased what had just happened and embarrassed at the same time as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We are talking about the man that can't aimed even if his life depended on it right?" Sam asked just to be sure.

"Yes, and he even managed to do with without even knowing," Danny grunted annoyed that he let himself be caught by a man, even if it was his own dad, without even knowing that he did it. Sam and Tucker just blinked before brusting out into laughter causing the Halfa to blush green in embarrassment, "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry dude, but it it," Tucker tells him as he wipes away a fake tear from his eye, "You being caught in the thermos is one thing. But having your dad, who has the worst aim, catch you without even trying or knowing, is another thing all together."

"Does he even know that the thermos works?" Sam asked between laughs.

"From what I know of no, he still thinks it's broken," Danny answered as his blush started to fade away.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Tucker asked once he got his laughter under control.

"Nah, I think he or mom would figure it out sooner or later," Danny assured them. He then held up the thermos in hand with a smirk, "But I did just experience thermos ception."

"How?" Sam questioned as she and Tucker gave him weird looks.

"I had this thermos with me when I was in the other thermos," Danny explained to them and not long after they were all laughing.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Here's one thing new for you all! Yeah I know I other things to work on (wow, I feel like I been saying that a lot), this this came to mind when I was trying to figure out what I would do for my other stories. I would have just put it in Phantom Shorts to go with the other one shots, but I decided to turn this into a series thingy where there will be different one shorts or so where Danny will be captured with the oh so feared Fenton Thermos by different characters in the show, whether it being on purpose or accidental. But you guys will be able to help with this. How you may ask? Well all you have to do is suggest who the next person should be to cupture him whether it is before or after Phantom Planet and if you want, you can include why they did it or how. And incase any of you are wondering, this is just going to be a side project for now.**

 **Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed it and I hope this is a bit different from what is already out there. If there another out there that is just like what I got here, can you leave me a link (no, not the one from Legend of Zelda sadly) to it? I would like to see what they have for this idea.**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


End file.
